Arranged marriage, Farewell, and Meeting
by choi Ryeosomnia
Summary: /YeWook/ Ryeowook menyukai Seonsaengnim-nya sendiri, tapi dilain sisi ia sudah dijodohkan. bagaimanakah kisah mereka?/OS/


Tittle : Arranged marriage, Farewell, and Meeting

[[ phiphohBie ]]

Author : Choi Ryeosomnia

Pair : YeWook

Rate : T

You already know that they are not mine, but this fanfict purely belongs to me~~^^

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

" Heyo, kau bolos latihan lagi, eh? "

" Akhh~ Yak! Kau mengagetkanku saja, Bummie "

" Salah sendiri kau seperti maling begitu. Apa sih yang sedang kau intip "

Gadis itu berusaha ikut mengintip dari celah buku-buku yang tertata rapih di rak buku tersebut, belum sempat melihat siapa yang menjadi objek intipan sahabatnya itu gadis yang barusan di dorong langsung menarik tangan yeoja yang dipanggil 'Bummie' keluar perpustakaan.

" Ya! kenapa kau menarik ku keluar? Aku belum melihat siapa yang kau intip itu, Wookie " seru gadis yang dipanggil Bummie tak terima karena dengan seenaknya saja temannya itu menariknya keluar.

" Issh~ kau tidak perlu tahu siapa namja itu, lain kali saja aku beri tahu "

Kim Ryeowook—yeoja bertubuh mungil itu kembali menarik tangan temannya menuju ruang club merangkai bunga yang berada di bagian belakang gedung sekolahnya berdekatan dengan taman bunga. Ryeowook terus saja membawa sahabatnya itu berjalan tanpa tahu sang sahabat bernama lengkap Kim Kibum bersusah payah mengikuti langkah kakinya yang terlalu bersemangat.

" Wookie-ah, kau ini kenapa? Aku lelah mengikuti langkahmu yang terlalu bersemangat itu tahu " sungutnya sambil menyentakkan tangan Kibum.

Ryeowook hanya nyengir menampilkan deretan gigi putih rapihnya. Tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. " Ehehe, mianhae Kibummie " kali ini Ryeowook menggapai tangan Kibum dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama menuju tujuannya.

Mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Ryeowook yang selalu bersemangat dan Kibum yang lebih banyak diam dan berfikir. Kedua yeoja ini saling mengisi satu sama lain. Jika Ryeowook begitu buruk dalam hal mata pelajaran, maka Kibum adalah ahlinya.

Kibum yang begitu payah bermain piano, selalu ada Ryeowook yang akan mengajarinya. Yah, begitulah persahabatan. Saling mengisi kekurangan masing-masing. Tidak hanya sepasang kekasih saja kan yang harus saling melengkapi, sahabat juga harus.

.

.

.

Persahabatan hadir untuk menemani sahabat yang lainnya dan bukan untuk memperbudak sahabat yang lainnya ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Ryeowook pulang dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Gadis itu hari ini sudah berhasil melihat wajah tampan dari orang yang di sukai-nya. Yah, meskipun bisa dibilang ia adalah seorang penguntit sih, tapi tak apalah. Asal bisa melihat wajahnya saja sudah cukup bagi Ryeowook.

Kibum yang berada disampingnya hanya mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatapi sahabatnya yang manis itu. "kau terlihat begitu bahagia"

"Eh? Benarkah? Ah~ iya juga yah, aku rasa aku memang bahagia hari ini" menjawab sambil terkekeh pelan. Kibum mengidikkan bahunya sambil masih meneruskan acara bacanya. "Bummie~ kau ini kenapa suka sekali membaca sih? Memang apa enaknya membaca? Itu membosankan"

"Itulah yang membuatmu bodoh"

"Ah~ jahat sekali sih."

Ryeowook mempout bibirnya kedepan mendengar nada jutek sahabatnya. Ia kadang merasa aneh berteman dengan Kibum karena selama ini yang banyak cerita adalah dia dibanding Kibum. Kibum selalu menjadi pihak yang mendengarkan dan Ryeowook bosan sebenarnya. Ia ingin sekali kalau Kibum mau bercerita tentang dirinya.

"Bummie"

"Apa?"

"Kalau ada yang bicara padamu kau harus menatap lawan bicaramu" seru Ryeowook sambil memaksa Kibum untuk menutup bukunya. Kibum mendelik pada Ryeowook. "Ck! Kau ini suka sekali sih mengganggu"

"Hehe, kau yang paling tahu aku"

Kibum memutar bola mata muak. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Mmh~ kalau boleh tahu...sebenarnya..Kibum itu...maksudku..ada tidak seseorang yang Kibum sukai?" bertanya malu-malu dengan wajah merona malu.

Alis Kibum bertaut mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. ia sibuk memandangi wajah Ryeowook yang merona. Sedikit banyak Kibum tahu sih kalau sahabatnya ini sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, yah maksud Kibum, sahabat yang berjalan disebelahnya itu sudah hampir 2 tahun ini sering mengintip seseorang di ruang perpustakaan.

Namun meskipun begitu Ryeowook belum bercerita apa-apa pada Kibum. "Kibum! Jawab pertanyaanku dong"

Kibum tersentak. "Yah, kalau seseorang yang aku sukai sih...humm~ mungkin ada"

"Jinja?" mata Ryeowook berkilat semangat. Ia senang karena akhirnya Kibum mau membuka suaranya. "Nuguya?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

" Ya! mana bisa begitu, kau harus beri tahu aku dong" bersungut tidak suka mendengar jawaban Kibum. "Kau sendiri juga belum memberitahuku, kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk malu-malu lagi. "i-iya sih, ta-tapi kapan-kapan aku akan cerita kok"

"Ya sudah, aku juga akan cerita padamu nanti kalau kamu mau cerita juga"

Ryeowook mengangguk setuju. "Janji ya?". Kepala Kibum mengangguk dan bibirnya tersenyum samar, Iya janji"

.

.

.

Menjalani persahabatan itu juga harus didukung saling percaya

Jangan sesekali membuat salah satu diantara kalian ada yang hilang kepercayaan, sekalinya hilang maka mungkin semua sudah tak akan bisa kembali seperti semula lagi~

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki mungil itu berjalan pelan menuju ruang perpustakaan. Well, mungkin bisa dikatakan Ryeowook mengalami hari sial sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, semalam ia begadang sampai hampir pagi datang hanya karena bersenang-senang dengan beberapa teman dunia mayanya.

Memang sih bisa dikatakan juga kalau Ryeowook ini juga tipe orang yang lebih suka membaca deretan tulisan di layar monitor laptop-nya ketimbang membaca buku.

Dan hasilnya seperti sekarang ini...

Berangkat terlambat, lupa mengerjakan PR dan yang terakhir mendapat hukuman membantu petugas perpustakaan bersih-bersih. Hah~ sial sekali nasib-mu hari ini, Kim Ryeowook— umpat gadis itu dalam hati.

"Annyeong" Ryeowook bersuara agak keras pada petugas perpustakaan yang asyik mendengarkan musik lewat headphone-nya. Ryeowook semakin dibuat kesal saja hari ini ketika sang petugas justru malah menyamankan duduknya.

Dengan mendengus sedikit keras, Ryeowook berjalan ke pojok perpustakaan mengambil kemucing untuk digunakan membersihkan rak-rak yang berdebu tebal. Setelah mendapatkan kemucing itu Ryeowook mulai berjalan menuju rak pertama bagian belakang.

Yah, jam pertama begini perpustakaan pasti sepi karena jam kegiatan belajar mengajar sedang berlangsung.

Mata Ryeowook membulat seketika saat matanya menangkap sosok yang selalu ia untit sedang mengotak-ngatik laptop-nya. Kaki Ryeowook seperti tertahan ditempat begitu saja.

Namja itu memunggunginya sehingga Ryeowook hanya bisa melihat punggung orang yang sudah 2 tahun terakhir ini ia sukai. Punggung lebar yang tampak nyaman sebagai tempat bersandar itu seolah menyuruhnya untuk berlari dan menerjang punggung nan kokoh itu.

Surai hitamnya yang tertata sedikit dibuat berantakan membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan saja. Wajahnya yang...

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Ryeowook?"

Eh?

Ah?

Mata Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjap polos dan lucu bagi namja yang baru saja bertanya itu. "Ye-Yesung Se-seonsaengnim" panggilnya terbata yang terlihat semakin lucu saja.

Namja yang ternyata adalah juga salah satu guru di sekolah itu menarik sudut bibirnya keatas tipis sampai Ryeowook pun tak dapat melihatnya. Tangannya memberi isyarat pada Ryeowook untuk mendekat.

Seperti dikuasai oleh sihir, kakinya berjalan menuju tempat Yesung. Mata Ryeowook masih memperhatikan Yesung dengan seksama. "Kau sedang apa, Ryeowook-ssi?"

Wajah Ryeowook kembali merona saat menyadari bahwa Seonsaengnim yang ia sukai itu ternyata mengetahui namanya. Ah jinja...Ryeowook ingin sekali bersorak saat ini juga. "A-aku sedang me-menjalanka tu-tugasku..ummh..maksudku..hu-huku-man"

Bertambah merah lah wajah Ryeowook saat secara tak sadar membuka aib-nya sendiri dihadapan sang guru. Ah~ Yesung Seonsaengnim pasti akan mengecapku sebagai murid yang buruk—inner Ryeowook berbicara sendiri.

Tapi diluar dugaannya, Yesung justru tersenyum memandangnya hingga mata sipitnya membentuk sebuah bulan sabit yang indah. Oh, Tuhan. Selamatkan Ryeowook dari serangan jantung mendadak ini.

Bagaimana Ryeowook tidak jantungan jika Seonsaengnim yang masih menginjak usia 24 tahun dan juga selalu menjadi incaran murid-murid disekolahnya ini kini tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Jinja..jinja...jinja...Ryeowook rasanya seperti sedang bermimpi.

"Kalau begitu secepatnya kerjakan hukuman-mu. Nanti kalau terlalu lama Seonsaengnim yang menghukum kamu jadi tambah marah, loh"

Ryeowook mengangguk sekilas dan gugup, lalu dengan perlahan mulai membersihkan rak-rak buku yang berada sekitar 5 langkah dari tempat Yesung duduk. Ryeowook menoleh kebelakangnya dan mendapati Yesung yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa?"

Suara baritone Yesung yang amat lembut seolah membuat hati Ryeowook ikut bergetar. Kepala Ryeowook menggeleng-geleng kikuk. "Aa~ aniyo!" katanya dengan membalikkan kepalanya cepat.

Tangan kiri Ryeowook yang menganggur digunakannya untuk memegang jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal. Ah~ sepertinya ia harus rajin-rajin berolah raga setelah ini. Fiuhh~

Entah karena hari ini memang hari sial Ryeowook atau memang suatu takdir, Ryeowook yang sekarang tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya dan menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat tidak menyadari bahwa kemucing yang dirinya gunakan untuk memberihkan debu meyenggor sebuah tumpukan kamus besar dan tebal hingga...

"Ryeowook-ssi, Awass!"

Eh?

Duk!

"Aww, appo"

Ryeowook langsung jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi keningnya yang terantuk sudut kamus besar dan tebal tadi. Ah~ ia benar-benar ceroboh.

"Ah?"

Ryeowook semakin dibuat kaget saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang menarik lengannya untuk berdiri. Dan kekagetannya semakin bertambah karena ternyata Yesung menyuruhnya untuk duduk ditempat yang tadi digunakannya. "Gwenchana?"

Ryeowook terperangah hingga tak sadar mulutnya sedikit terbuka lucu. Kepalanya kembali mengangguk kikuk. Yesung menghela nafas lega. "Hah~ syukurlah " katanya lega. " Tapi, keningmu sedikit bengkak"

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jantung Ryeowook seperti akan loncat pada tempatnya saat itu juga. Hei, lihat itu.

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook. tangan mungil Yesung bahkan menyentuh kening Ryeowook lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut. Yeoja mana yang tidak akan membeku ditempat menerima perlakuan lembut dari orang yang disukai-nya.

"Aa~ aku baik-baik saja, Yesung Seonsaengnim" berujar lembut saat kesadaran sudah menyadarkannya. Yesung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Lalu detik berikutnya ia menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Lain kali jangan ceroboh"

Ryeowook mengangguk lagi. "I-iya. Te-terimakasih" lanjutnya dengan kembali berdiri sambil membawa kemucing bersiap membersihkan rak-rak nya lagi. Namun tak disangka Yesung mengikutinya. "eh? Ada apa, Seonsaengnim?"

Yesung menggulung kemeja putihnya sampai siku. "Membantumu, tentu saja"

Mata Caramel cerah Ryeowook membulat. "A-aahh? Ja-jangan!" tanpa sadar Ryeowook yang sudah gugup setengah mati sedikit berteriak sampai Yesung—guru seni—disekolahnya itu menutupi telinganya. "Aigo~ suara melengkingmu itu seperti akan menulikan telingaku, Ryeowook-ssi"

Ah, Ryeowook menambah daftar jelek lagi dimata Yesung.

Kepala Ryeowook menunduk dalam. "Mianhamnida, Seonsaengnim" sesalnya sambil membungkuk hormat.

Tanpa disadari Ryeowook, guru muda itu justru tersenyum lebar saat ini melihat tingkah laku gadis mungil didepannya. Berusaha membuat kejahilan untuk Ryeowook, Yesung sedikit berdehem sekilas untuk mengontrol suaranya agar terdengar lebih dingin.

"Kalau begitu sebagai permintaan maaf-mu, kau harus membiarkan aku membantumu, bagaimana?"

Ryeowook mendongak sambil menampilkan wajah manis dan lucunya. Yesung semakin tak tahan untuk tak mencubit gemas pipinya, tapi mati-matian Yesung menahannya. "Jadi?" ulangnya lagi.

"Ah, ya! baiklah" menjawab setuju sambil tersenyum kepada Yesung.

'Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Kim Ryeowook'

.

.

.

Ini pertemuan pertama secara langsung—menurut Ryeowook yang membuatnya jadi sedikit mengerti tentang Yesung.

Hati gadis ini sudah akan meledak-ledak saat ini juga ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Ryeowook membungkuk hormat pada Yesung sebagai tanda terimakasih karena sudah membantunya yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh guru muda itu. Tangan Yesung terangkat secara refleks lalu mengacak rambut Ryeowook gemas. "Sudah, jangan terlalu hormat begitu. Aku tidak terlalu suka yang formal"

Blush~

Pipi Ryeowook kembali merona saat mendapati tangan Yesung mengacak rambutnya. Yeoja ini benar-benar sudah seperti kepiting rebus jika tidak cepat pergi sekarang juga. "Ah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Seonsaengnim" ucapnya.

"Iya. Lain kali jangan lupa mengerjakan PR ya, dan jangan suka begadang itu tidak baik"

Ryeowook tersentak. Darimana Yesung tahu kalau semalam ia begadang. Tadi selama membersihkan rak-rak buku, Ryeowook ingat bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal begadang atau bagaimana, jadi darimana...

"Matamu seperti mata panda"

Ah~ jadi karena itu ya~~~

Ryeowook yang hampir saja melambung tinggi kini terpaksa kembali menelan ludahnya keluh. Ternyata Yesung Seonsaengnim tahu karena matanya yang berkantung.

Well, ini sudah masuk daftar buruk lagi rupanya. Akh! Ryeowook ingin sekali mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Jinja...Yesung sepertinya sudah banyak mengetahui segala keburukannya. Dibandingkan dengan kebaikan sepertinya keburukan Ryeowook benar-benar sudah diketahui Yesung.

Oh, Shit!

"Seonsaengnim, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya?"

Ryeowook meremas ujung rok-nya gugup. "Ummm..Seon-seonsaengnim ta-tahu namaku da-dar-darimana? 'kan selama ini Se-seonsaengnim tidak pernah mengajar di kelas ku?. Seonsaengnim hanya mengajar murid kelas 3 saja, kan?"

Yesung benar-benar ingin tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari salah satu murid—yang menurutnya—sangat lucu dan menarik ini.

"Meskipun aku tidak pernah mengajar dikelas 1 dan 2, bukan berarti aku tidak tahu nama-mu"

Ryeowook melihat wajah tampan Yesung dengan penuh harapan. Jadi...Yesung Seonsaengnim memperhatikan aku?—inner-nya berkata bahagia. "Itulah gunanya sekolah menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk memasang 'name tag' di seragamnya"

Jleb!

Lagi.

Ryeowook kembali menjatuhkan rahangnya dibawah lantai. Padahal ia sudah berada di-awan tadi rasanya, tapi belum lama Yesung kembali membuatnya murung. Issh~ salahnya juga sih yang terlalu GR begitu. Fuhhh~

"Ohh~ ja-jadi begitu ya? ehehehe" Ryeowook menggaruk-garuk pipinya lucu. Gadis ini tengah malu setengah mati. "Ya sudah, a-aku permisi dulu Seonsaengnim" setelahnya Ryeowook berjalan cepat dan tak menghiraukan panggilan guru muda-nya tersebut.

.

Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memandangi Ryeowook yang berjalan cepat. "Gadis ceroboh. Ponsel-nya jatuh pun ia tidak sadar" katanya sambil memutar-mutarlan ponsel Ryeowook ditangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja bibir kissable Yesung tersenyum penuh arti. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya yang pasti Yesung berekspresi seolah mendapatkan mainan-nya yang sangat berharga.

.

.

.

"Ya! kau darimana saja, huh?"

Ryeowook diam tidak menjawab pekikan Kibum disampingnya. Gadis bersurai coklat madu itu sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang masih saja berdetak cepat. "Ya! Wookie-ah, ada apa denganmu?"

"Kibummie~"

Kibum mengernyit aneh melihat tingkah Ryeowook. "Ada apa sih?"

"Hah~ tadi aku bersamanya?"

"Nugu?"

"Akh! Aku senang sekali hari..uhhh" Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja memekik girang sambil memeluk erat Kibum. " Yaish~ bicara yang jelas dong "

Ryeowook melepas pelukannya dan menghadap ke arah papan tulis didepan sana dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Gadis ini menopang kepalanya menggunakan kedua tanganya yang ia letakkan dimasing-masing pipinya yang chubby. Ugh~ memikirkan kejadian tadi membuatnya gemas sendiri.

Kibum hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali meneruskan kegiatan menyalinnya—yang sebenarnya buku itu adalah milik Ryeowook. oh Great! Untung saja kau memiliki sahabat sepertinya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan mengelilingi area perpustakaan yang sudah sepi. Matanya sudah memerah karena menangis. Ugh~ ini sudah satu jam semenjak ia berkeliling ke tempat-tempat disekolahnya yang ia datangi hari ini. Tapi ponselnya belum juga ketemu.

Jinja...perpustakaan ini sudah sepi, hanya tinggal ia sendirian dan penjaga perpustakaan yang sudah bersiap-siap akan pulang. Ryeowook berjongkok kesana kemari meneliti lantai yang terbuat dari ubin itu hingga lututnya lecet.

"Hukz~ "

Ah~ gadis cengeng ini kembali menangis rupanya. Sesekali lengannya ia gunakan untuk menyeka air matanya. Umh~ persis sekali seperti anak kecil. Ryeowook yang sudah frustasi akhirnya menyerah dan dengan kasar meletakkan pantatnya begitu saja dilantai ubin itu.

"Hukz..huwee...hukz..huweee "

Terdengar derap langkah yang mendekatinya membuat Ryeowook agak memelankan tangisnya itu. "Ya~ kenapa kau menangis, Ryeowookie? "

Ryeowook mendongak melihat siapa gerangan yang mengajaknya berbicara. Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya kedepan begitu lucu. " Ugh~ Shindong Seonsaengnim...ponselku tidak ketemu..hukz "

"Yah~~~ " Shindong—seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang juga guru club dance disekolahnya— terlihat frustasi mendengar Ryeowook yang kembali menangis. "Kau bisa berkata jujur pada orang tua-mu, pasti mereka tidak akan memarahimu " ujarnya.

Ryeowook menatap nyalang pada Shindong. Shindong berjengit kaget melihat tatapan Ryeowook. jinja...Ryeowook itu memang orang yang susah ditebak, ia bisa saja bersikap tidak sewajarnya pada orang lain jika sedang terdesak atau karena refleks.

"Umma ku pasti akan memukulku, hukz..seonsaengnim~~eothokke?" berseru kesal tapi terkesan manja dan kakinya yang entah sudah sejak kapan ia selonjorkan menendang-nendang ke udara layaknya anak kecil.

Jinja...Shindong yang tidak tahan akhirnya memilih keluar perpustakaan meminta bantuan pada siapapun. Oh, Shindong kau menyerah menghadapinya, eoh? Kekekeke~

Dari kejauhan Shindong dapat melihat Yesung yang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ke arahnya. Shindong menghela nafas lega, akhirnya ada juga seseorang yang bisa diandalkan. Yesung Seonsaengnim kan penakluk hati para gadis disekolah ini, sudah pasti Ryeowook akan diam jika Yesung berada didekatnya—inner Shindong berbicara,

Shindong melongo saja saat tanpa berkata apa-apa atau hanya sekedar menyapanya langsung masuk kedalam perpustakaan. Alis Shindong menaut lalu kedua bahunya terangkat. "Ya sudahlah, aku pulang saja" putusnya dengan meletakkan kunci perpustakaan disamping meja yang dekat pintu perpustakaan.

Mata Yesung berkeliling menyapu ruang perpustakaan yang tergolong luas itu. Ia memang mendengar suara anak yang menangis, tapi...kenapa sosoknya tidak ada? Batinnya.

Yesung mencoba mendekati arah berasalnya suara tangis itu dan matanya membulat lucu saat mendapati gadis yang tadi pagi ia bantu membersihkan perpustakaan sedang duduk berselonjor diantara kursi-kursi dan meja atau bisa dibawah kursi dan meja itu.

Yesung membuang nafas lega menemukan gadis itu. Ia mencoba mendekatinya dan duduk disalah satu kursi dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Ryeowook yang masih ditutupi kedua belah tangan yeoja tersebut.

"Ekhem~ "

Ryeowook yang mendengar suara deheman lembut dan merdu itu akhirnya mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya yang ia renggangkan. Sungguh, jika boleh jujur Yesung ingin sekali tertawa melihat wajah bodoh yeoja itu. Kkkk~

Yesung tersenyum manis dan membuat muridnya itu membulatkan bibirnya yang tidak tertutupi kedua belah tangannya. Jinja...apa Ryeowook tidak sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu sangatlah lucu dan imut?

"Seo-seon..saengnim " katanya pelan dengan masih mempertahankan posisi tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang hanya bagian matanya saja ia perlihatkan. "Kau menangis? " bertanya lembut dan menarik kedua belah tangan itu untuk berhenti menutupi wajah manisnya.

Ryeowook tersadar dan langsung menarik tangannya sendiri dari wajahnya setelah sebelumnya mengelap air mata dan bahkan ingusnya. Dengan rasa malu yang setengah mati, Ryeowook memaksakan sebuah senyum aneh sambil menggaruk pipinya kaku.

Yesung mendengus kecil melihatnya. "Kenapa kau menangis? "

"Seonsaengnim tahu aku menangis? "

Puk!

Yesung menepuk lembut jidat Ryeowook yang tertutupi poninya. " Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Air mata dan ingusmu bahkan masih jelas terlihat diwajahmu "

Hah!

Ugh~ wajah Ryeowook memerah padam sampai ke telinganya. Jinja...ia kembali menambah daftar perilaku buruk dihadapan guru yang ia sukai. Omo~ Ryeowook ingin segera tenggelam dalam lautan jika sudah begini. "Ada apa hmm? "

"Engghh~aku..aku mencari ponselku yang hilang " berujar pelan dan bahkan hampir tak terdengar. Beruntung Yesung memiliki pendengaran yang tajam hingga ia masih bisa mendengar perkataan Ryeowook.

"Aa~ ponsel ini maksudmu? "

Mata Caramel Ryeowook kembali membulat lucu dan refleks ia langsung berdiri hingga tanpa sadar kepalanya terjedot meja yang ada diatasnya.

Duagh!

"Aww~ appoo..hukz " rintihnya kesakitan sambil meringis. Aahh~ ia menangis lagi.

Bukannya langsung berdiri, Ryeowook justru seolah terpental dari jedotan meja itu hingga kembali terduduk dengan mengelus-ngelus pucuk kepalanya.

Yesung yang khawatir melihat muridnya itu menangis langsung membantu Ryeowook untuk berdiri dengan menarik lengan kurus itu. Entah Ryeowook memang pening karena habis terjedot meja itu atau memang ini adalah kehendak takdir, tanpa segaja Ryeowook jatuh terduduk dipangkuan sang Seonsaengnim muda itu.

Ryeowook benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa yang ia duduki itu adalah paha Guru muda-nya, ia masih sibuk menangis dan mengelus-ngelus pucuk kepalanya. Yesung menahan nafas saat itu juga. Mata Obsidian kelamnya mengamati wajah Ryeowook dari samping.

Ugh~ Yesung benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir merah menggodanya, pipi chubby-nya yang gembul seakan-akan meminta dirinya untuk mengecup atau bahkan menggigitnya. Keningnya yang tertutupi poni surai coklatnya bahkan ikut menggoda imannya.

Oh..GOD! Yesung sudah tidak tahan. Perlahan kedua tangannya yang bebas merambat memeluk pinggang langsing sang murid yeoja.

Glup~

Sekali lagi Yesung menahan nafasnya saat merasakan pinggang ramping itu benar-benar terasa pas dalam rengkuhan lengan kekarnya. Jangankan untuk bernafas, untuk menelan ludahnya saja terasa begitu susah. Ah~ siapapun tolong selamatkan Ryeowook dari Seonsaengnim muda yang pervert ini.

Ryeowook yang sudah mulai sadar akan keadaan mulai menautkan alisnya bingung. Ia bingung kenapa Yesung berada dekat sekali dengannya. Kepala Ryeowook meneleng kesamping memperhatikan wajah tampan Yesung.

Ugh~ sekarang giliran Ryeowook yang terpanah dengan ciptaan Tuhan dihadapannya ini. Mata Obsidian kelam milik Yesung benar-benar menghanyutkan. Sekarang ia bisa menikmati wajah tampan itu sebegitu dekatnya.

"Bisakah kau duduk dengan benar? "

Eh?

AH?!

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya lucu ketika menyadari bahwa kursi yang ia duduki terasa begitu empuk. Ia tertawa aneh lagi dan dengan perlahan mulai turun dari pangkuan Guru mudanya lalu beralih duduk dikursi samping dekat Yesung. "Mi-mianhamnida Seonsaengnim " cicitnya pelan dan malu.

Ryeowook merutukki kebodohannya sendiri yang dengan tidak sadarnya duduk dipangkuan Yesung.

Yesung berdehem sekilas untuk mengurangi suasana aneh disekitarnya. Jujur saja, jika boleh bicara yang sesungguhnya sebenarnya ia menikmati sekali keadaan tadi. Saat ia memangku tubuh mungil Ryeowook lalu memandangi wajah manis Ryeowook dan yang terakhir dapat mengendus wanginya.

Ah~ tapi ia harus jaga images dong, makanya ia berkata seolah-olah marah barusan. Kkk~ Kim Yesung, kau licik!

Yesung menyeringai kecil melihat Ryeowook yang menundukkan kepalanya. 'Dasar! Tidak pernah berubah sama sekali'—inner Yesung berbicara.

Karena iseng dan senang melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi Ryeowook, Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook. refleks Ryeowook pun memundurkan kepalanya dan menatap aneh pada Yesung. Yesung menyeringai kecil dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat.

Cup!

Ryeowook hanya bisa membulatkan matanya lucu. Kejadiannya berputar begitu cepat hingga benar-benar seperti mimpi. Tidak, ini bukan mimpi. Ini...kenyataan!

Yesung menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibi cherry Ryeowook dengan bergumam, "Manis"

Blusshh~

Kali ini Ryeowook benar-benar merona heboh dibuatnya. Akh! Jinja...Yesung Seonsaengnim orang yang dicintainya menciumnya. Oh Tuhan, katakan ini adalah kenyataan. "Se..seonsaengnim "

Yesung tidak menjawab dan justru menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk berlalu pergi dari perpustakaan. Ryeowook yang masih saja Shock hanya mampu mengikuti langkah Yesung yang membawanya masuk ke mobil milik gurunya itu.

"Ki-kita mau k-kemana? "

Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya lucu. "Tentu saja pulang, ini jalan rumahmu 'kan? "

Ryeowook mengamati jalan yang ia lalui, dan ia baru sadar bahwa jalan ini memang mengarah ke rumahnya. Hanya saja...tahu darimana Yesung tentang alamat rumahnya ini?

"Kau akan mendapat semua jawabannya nanti "

Ryeowook menoleh kaget melihat Yesung yang berekspresi datar dan mengamati jalan kedepannya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Hei, Guru itu sudah berani mengambil first kiss-nya dan sekarang mengantarnya pulang dan berbicara seolah-olah tahu segalanya. Ryeowook dibuat bingung dengan tingkah Yesung. Tapi..meskipun begitu ia senang, karena akhirnya ia bisa dekat dengan orang yang diam-diam ia sukai itu. Hihi~

"Engh~ tapi...Seonsaengnim tahu darimana kalau tadi aku ada diperpustakaan? "

Kali ini Ryeowook sudah tidak gugup lagi dan bahkan bisa dibilang santai. "Aaa~ panggil aku Oppa. Aku masih muda "

"Tapi kan..."

"Ini diluar wilayah sekolah jadi aku tidak suka dipanggil Seonsaengnim " potongnya cepat. "Arasseo, Wookie "

Kembali Ryeowook dibuat terkejut dengan panggilan yang Yesung sematkan padanya. 'Wookie'? ah, itu memang nama panggilannya, tapi...Yesung tahu darimana ya?—pikirnya.

Saat Ryeowook memikirkan semuanya, ia tidak sadar bahwa Yesung sedari tadi meliriknya dan memperhatikan ekspresi wajah lucu Ryeowook yang tengah berpikir. Bibirnya maju beberapa centi, mata caramel yang merotasi keatas dan juga pipi yang digembungkan sebelah. Jinja...Yesung semakin tidak tahan untuk cepat-cepat melahap yeoja mungil ini.

"Arasseo, Yesung Oppa "

Sudut bibir Yesung tertari membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tampan. Ryeowook terpanah melihatnya. Wajahnya kembali bersemu merah. "jadi..Oppa tahu darimana kalau aku di perpustakaan? "

"Tadi Oppa bertemu sahabatmu Kibum dan Oppa menanyakan keberadaanmu padanya. Karena Oppa tahu kau pasti sibuk mencari ponselmu "

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. "Akh! Changkkaman! Kenapa ponselku ada pada Oppa? "

Gyut!

Akhirnya Yesung mencubit gemas pipi gembul itu. "Kau tadi menjatuhkannya di perpustakaan. Untung Oppa yang menemukannya "

Ryeowook mengelus pipinya yang baru saja dicubit oleh Yesung. "N-ne~ gomapta " katanya pelan dan menunduk malu.

Yesung hanya terkekeh kecil melihat gadis-NYA yang sudah tumbuh dewasa dan mengenal yang namanya cinta. Hei, apa maksudmu gadis-NYA?

Uh-oh~ tentu saja Ryeowook adalah gadis milik Yesung. Karena sebenarnya mereka ini pernah bertemu beberapa kali dalam pertemuan kedua belah keluarga yang memang sudah sejak awal menjodohkan mereka.

.

.

.

Sebuah kisah masa lalu yang akan terungkap ^^

.

.

.

_Waktu itu Ryeowook yang masih berusia 7 tahun tidak benar-benar mengerti tentang pertemuan itu karena dalam usianya yang masih bisa dibilang kecil yang ia tahu hanyalah bermain boneka jerapah, makan ice cream, tidur siang dan bersenang-senang._

_Sedangkan Yesung yang terpaut usia 7 tahun dari Ryeowook yang saat itu sudah berusia 14 tahun mengerti dengan jelas maksud perjodohan keduanya. awalnya Yesung menolak karena ia berfikir bahwa Ryeowook itu terlalu kecil untuknya, Ryeowook itu cengeng, Ryeowook itu gadis menyebalkan yang selalu berisik ketika bersama dengannya._

_Demi Tuhan, Yesung benar-benar membenci Ryeowook pada saat itu._

_Tapi seberapa bencinya ia dengan Ryeowook, tetap saja kedua belah keluarga itu masih saja meneruskan perjodohannya. Yesung akhirnya pasrah dan menerima keadaan. Sampai pada akhirnya keluarga Yesung memutuskan untuk Yesung kuliah di luar negeri._

_Setelah 6 tahun ia sekolah disana, Yesung memutuskan untuk pulang dan meneruskan kuliahnya di Seoul. Dan sepulangnya ia ke Seoul, Umma-nya memberikannya selembar foto dimana difoto itu terdapat seorang yeoja manis dengan mata Caramel yang memancar terang berpose tersenyum sambil menampilkan jari tanganya yang membentuk huruf 'V'._

_Yesung terperangah melihat selembar foto itu. Dan ia lebih terperangah lagi saat mengetahui bahwa gadis manis dalam foto itu adalah 'Kim Ryeowook'. benarkah? Benarkah ini Kim Ryeowook yang cengeng? Kim Ryeowook yang berisik? Kim Ryeowook yang menyebalkan? Kim Ryeowook yang sangat ia benci? Dan...Kim Ryeowook gadis yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk-ku?_

_Yesung bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. seutas senyum ia tampilkan pada wajah tampannya._

_Ny . Kim yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dulu kau begitu menolak perjodohan ini, dan sekarang kau malah meminta Umma untuk segera menikahkannya denganmu. Ck! "_

_Ny. Kim berdecak kesal sambil menggeplak kepala besar Yesung. "Oh ayolah Umma~ itu kan dulu saat aku masih kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa, sekarang aku sudah berusia 20 tahun, aku berhak menentukan pilihanku " rengeknya bak anak kecil._

_Ny . Kim tersenyum maklum. "Baiklah~ tapi...kau harus meneruskan kuliahmu. Setelah itu jadilah guru yang hebat "_

"_Lalu kapan aku menikah dengan Ryeowookie-KU? "_

_Pletak!_

"_Ya! kenapa Umma menjitakku?"_

"_Ck! 6 tahun di Paris ternyata benar-benar membuatmu mesum Kim Yesung" mendengus kesal akan pertanyaan konyol sang anak. Yesung menggerutu kesal sambil mengelus pucuk kepalanya. "Kalau usiamu saja baru 20 tahun, lalu bagaimana dengan Ryeowook yang terpaut 7 tahun darimu?"_

_Mata Yesung menatap keatas seolah berfikir. "Dia...masih 13 tahun? Aigoo~ dia masih kecil Umma" katanya frustasi._

_Ny . kim mengidikkan bahunya acuh. " Itu urusanmu, kalau kau mau kau harus menunggunya dan jadilah seorang guru, nanti Umma akan memasukkan mu ke sekolah SMA yang kelak akan menjadi sekolah Ryeowook "_

_Mata sipit Yesung membulat. "Jinja? Jadi...aku akan menjadi gurunya nanti? "_

"_Iya, itu pun kalau kau benar-benar belajar keras "_

_Ny . Kim berdiri dari ranjang Yesung dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Yesung. "Ingat! Kau harus berusaha dan...jangan temui dia dulu sampai dia genap berusia 17 tahun "_

"_Mwo? Tidak boleh menemuinya?. Ya! jangan bercanda, aku bahkan sudah tidak sabar ingin memeluknya " protes Yesung tak mau kalah._

"_Berani melanggar kita batalkan perjodohan ini " ancam Ny . Kim membuat Yesung bungkam. "Ck! Dasar kejam " gerutu Yesung ketika Ny . Kim sudah benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya._

"_Aigoo~ aku harus menunggu 4 tahun lagi? Hah~ berada di kota yang sama tapi harus menahan untuk tidak menemuinya? Akh! Itu hal yang sulit "_

_Diacaknya gemas rambut hitam legamnya. Yesung benar-benar frustasi saat ini._

_._

_._

_Hingga saat itu tiba. Yesung yang sebenarnya diam-diam selama ini menguntit Ryeowook sejak gadis itu berusia 13 tahun atau lebih tepatnya sehari setelah diberitahunya ia oleh Umma-nya, Yesung benar-benar menjadi stalker Ryeowook. kkk~_

_Dan ketika ia sudah berhasil menepati janjinya sebagai seorang guru, saat itu juga Ny . Kim memasukkan Yesung di SMA terkenal tempat Ryeowook menuntut ilmu. Tahun pertama Yesung mengajar adalah juga tahun pertama Ryeowook masuk sekolah itu._

_Yesung sempat frustasi juga saat itu, mengingat ia justru mendapat jatah mengajar murid kelas 3. Akh~ rasanya sangat menyesakkan. Ia berada satu sekolah tapi tidak saling mengenal. Ia bahkan sering sekali dibuat cemburu dengan namja-namja yang mengelilingi Ryeowook-NYA._

_Jinja...jika ia tidak ingat akan ucapan Umma-nya untuk tidak menemui atau membuka semuanya pada saat usia Ryeowook 17 tahun, sudah pasti namja itu akan melempar namja-namja jelek itu jauh-jauh dari Ryeowook-NYA._

_Dan keseharian Yesung pun sedikit berubah, dengan adanya Ryeowook disekolah ini, ia jadi sering tersenyum. Apa lagi ketika mengetahui bahwa diam-diam Ryeowook menyukainya, itu semakin membuatnya percaya diri._

_Yah~ walaupun ia sering sekali bersikap cuek dihadapan Ryeowook ketika yeoja mungil itu mengamatinya, tapi jujur saja hatinya benar-benar meledak saat itu juga. Kekeke~_

_Dan semua puncaknya adalah hari ini. Dimana Yesung sudah tidak bisa lagi memendam semuanya. Yah, mungkin jika mereka tidak bertemu di perpustakaan dan tidak ada insiden ponsel Ryeowook terjatuh, mungkin saja Yesung tidak akan berniat mengakhiri ini semua sekarang. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Hihi~_

.

.

.

Itu adalah cerita masa lalu yang masih belum sempurna

Biarkan masa kini dan masa yang mendatang menyempurnakannya~

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

"Aigoo~ Yesung, kau kesini?" Umma Ryeowook yang membukakan pintu rumahnya bersorak senang melihat sang namja tampan yang datang kerumahnya. Yeoja paruh baya itu memeluk Yesung erat dan melupakan fakta bahwa Yesung kemari tidak hanya sendirian, melainkan bersama...

"Wookie!"

Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya lucu melihat Umma-nya yang baru menyadari keberadaannya, salahkan saja tubuhnya yang kecil hingga ketika ia berdiri dibelakang Yesung ia jadi tidak kelihatan. "Umma~" panggilnya sambil melangkah kedepan memeluk yeoja yang ia panggil 'Umma' barusan.

Ryeowook memandang tajam Umma-nya seolah meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang dilihatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ini semua. Dimulai dari Yesung yang mengetahui alamat rumahnya, lalu dilanjutkan dengan Yesung yang tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya dan sekarang sang Umma yang bersikap seolah kenal begitu dekat dengan Yesung.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum kikuk sambil membukakan pintunya lebih lebar lagi seolah memberi kode agar Ryeowook dan Yesung masuk terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa disuruh Yesung pun melangkah masuk dan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih berdiri mematung dan mendengus kesal sendirian didepan pintu rumahnya.

Merasa Ryeowook tidak mengikuti langkahnya, Yesung menoleh kebelakang dan benar saja ia tak menemukan Ryeowook disana. Ia menghela nafas berat lalu berjalan kembali untuk melihat Ryeowook.

Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Yesung menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi imut yeoja-NYA. "Kau mau berdiri disitu terus, eh?" ujarnya menyadarkan Ryeowook. mata gadis mungil itu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. "Akh, iya" ia berlari kecil menyusul Yesung.

Tanpa disangka ketika ia akan berlari menjauh dari Yesung untuk langsung masuk ke kamarnya, tangannya justru dicekal oleh Yesung dengan kuat hingga membuatnya mau tak mau terpelanting hampir jatuh. "Kyaaa—hmmmppp"

Yesung membungkam bibir itu dengan cepat sebelum teriakan dari suara cempreng Ryeowook diketahui oleh Umma Ryeowook.

Yesung melepas ciumannya dan mengecup sekilas bibir cherry yang sudah 2 kali ini ia kecup. "Kau ini berisik sekali sih"

a-apa?

Ryeowook menggeram kesal. Demi Tuhan, meskipun ia sangat mengagumi Yesung atau bahkan menyukai Seonsaengnim muda disekolahnya yang menjadi idola tersebut, tapi tetap saja ia kesal jika diperlakukan begitu. Hei, ia bukan yeoja murahan 'kan? jadi tolong jangan memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Dan oh, apa lagi itu?

Yesung menyeringai? Great!

Ryeowook ingin sekali melempar namja berkepala besar itu ke Sungai saat ini juga. Dengan langkah kesal ia menghentak-hentakkan langkah kakinya dengan kuat.

Yesung terkekeh kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah lucu Ryeowook. "hah~ kau akan jadi milikku" katanya pelan dan tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika seseorang yang kau sukai ternyata adalah orang yang ada dimasa lalumu?

Apa kau bahagia?

Aku harap 'iya'

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Ia masih saja membuang muka tak mau melihat Yesung yang ada disampingnya dengan berjongkok.

Well, malam ini Ryeowook sedang ada dipinggiran kolam yang ada dirumahnya. Kakinya mengayun-ngayun hingga menyebabkan air kolam itu bergejolak kecil mengenai kaki mungil dan mulus yeoja mungil itu. Gadis itu bahkan bersikap cuek pada Yesung setelah mengetahui segalanya 30 menit yang lalu.

Ryeowook tidak menyangka kalau 'Seonsangnim' yang ia sukai ternyata adalah seseorang yang sudah dijodohkan dengannya. Senang sih? Tapi...rasanya ia kesal juga karena ia tidak tahu menahu soal perjodohan gila ini.

"Baby~ kau masih marah?"

"Hn"

Yesung mengernyit kesal mendapat jawaban yang tidak memuaskan. Ia teramat tidak suka dengan seseorang yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan tidak jelas. Yesung menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Baik, jika kau tidak setuju dengan hal ini lebih baik mari kita batalkan perjodohan ini"

WHAT?

Mata Ryeowook melotot dan langsung menoleh pada Yesung yang masih tetap berjongkok disampingnya. "A-apa?"

"Ya! mana bisa begitu?"

"Tentu bisa, kelihatannya semenjak kau mengetahui kebenarannya kau terus-terusan memasang wajah kesal begitu" ucap Yesung sambil membuang muka—menyembunyikan seringaiannya.

Mata Ryeowook semakin melotot tajam mendengarnya.

Tidak suka?

Yang benar saja, ia bahkan teramat bahagia saat ini. "Aniyaaaaa~" katanya manja. Yesung menghadap pada Ryeowook. keningnya mengkerut. "A-aku kan tidak bilang 'tidak suka', Oppa" ucapnya terbata.

"Jadi kau suka?"

Kakinya yang awalnya berayun-ayun didalam kolam seketika terhenti begitu saja. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "A-aku suka..tapi..."

"Tapi?"

Ryeowook berfikir sejenak. "Tapi...kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya dariku?" protes Ryeowook dan menatap tajam Yesung. Akh~ Ryeowook sekarang sudah berani mendeath glare Yesung yang notebenenya guru yang ia sukai. Kkk~

Yesung tertawa renyah. "Boleh Oppa duduk disini?" tunjuknya pada tempat yang berada disamping Ryeowook. kepala Ryeowook mengangguk boleh sebagai jawaban. Yesung duduk dengan santai dan ikut menceburkan kakinya pada kolam itu. Tangannya mengambil sebelah tangan Ryeowook lalu menggenggamnya.

"Molla~ mungkin saja mereka takut kalau kau akan menolak perjodohan ini" menjawab santai sambil mencium punggung tangan Ryeowook. akh~ wajah yeoja disampingnya sudah memerah sempurna. Ryeowook menunduk menyembunyikan pipi nya yang sudah bersemu merah.

"Mustahil aku menolaknya" ucapnya pelan takut terdengar Yesung. "Hah, apa?" tanya Yesung dengan senyum mengembangnya. Hei, jangan pernah coba-coba untuk mengetes setajam apa telinga Seonsangnim muda itu. "A-ani" gugupnya yang semakin membuat Yesung melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Aaa~ Oppa tahu, kau memang sudah menyukai Oppa. Iya 'kan? ayo mengaku" tunjuknya pada hidung bangir Ryeowook. "Issh~ PD sekali"

Yesung terkekeh kecil dan mengacak dengan gemas rambut Ryeowook. "Kau ini kenapa suka sekali berbohong"

"Aku tidak bohong" sanggahnya keras. "ohya? Lalu barusan apa? Sudah jelas-jelas kau menyukai Oppa, tapi berpura-pura begitu"

"Tidak!"

"Ah, kalau kau berbohong Oppa akan mencubit pipimu"

"Jinja? Lakukan saja" tantang Ryeowook sambil memajukan pipinya yang gembul itu pada Yesung. Yesung yang memang sudah gemas akhirnya mencium pipi putih Ryeowook. "Ya! kenapa menciumku?" teriaknya dan memukul lengan Yesung dengan manja.

Yesung tidak merasakan kesakitan sedikit pun. Justru ia senang.

Hup!

Ditangkapnya kedua tangan Ryeowook yang sedaritadi memukulnya lalu menariknya hingga membuat kedua tubuh mereka menempel erat. "Kim Ryeowook, kau...

...Byuurrr~

Keduanya jatuh kedalam kolam begitu saja. Ryeowook yang tidak bisa berenang dan keadaannya yang tidak sampai pada dasar kolam pun hanya bisa memeluk leher Yesung dengan erat. "Oppa!" teriaknya pada Yesung. "Aigoo~ kau membuat kita jadi basah kuyup begini, baby"

"Mwo? Ya! ini semua karena Oppa, siapa suruh Oppa mendekatkan bibir...oppa..padaku" katanya dengan lirih pada bagian akhir. "Ck~ dasar anak kecil" cibirnya dengan masih mempertahankan posisinya yang berada dalam kolam dengan kedua lengan yang melingkar dipinggang langsing Ryeowook.

Yeah, posisi Ryeowook adalah memeluk Yesung seperti seorang anak koala yang berlindung pada induk-nya. Lihat saja, tubuhnya yang kecil dan mungil itu benar-benar terasa pas dalam rengkuhan hangat Yesung. "Oppa~ ayo naik keatas, aku...aku tidak bisa berenang...dan kakiku tidak sampai pada dasarnya~" rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

Yesung menyeringai senang mengetahui kelemahan Ryeowook. "Ani" kedua lengannya semaki mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Ryeowook sedikit susah bernafas.

Mata Ryeowook melebar sempurna. "Oppa, aku kedinginan tahu" sungutnya kesal.

Grep!

"Apa masih kurang hangat?" tanyanya menggoda sambil menaik turunkan alisnya dengan lucu. Ryeowook mendengus jengkel. Akh~ perkiraannya selama ini tentang Yesung ternyata salah besar. Yesung—Seonsaengnim yang ia sukai itu—ia pikir memiliki kepribadian yang cool, ternyata...pervert!

Cup!

"Jangan cemberut terus, kau jelek Sayang~"

"Biar saja"

Yesung tertawa. "ne,ne~ kita naik" tak kuasa melihat Ryeowook yang terus-terusan cemberut akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa naik Ryeowook masih dengan posisi Ryeowook yang seperti bayi koala.

.

.

.

Yah inilah cinta, tidak akan ada yang pernah tau bagaimana jalan ceritanya

Bahkan cinta bisa saja datang dari masa lalumu yang sudah lama tepisah darimu

Semua sudah teralur dengan indah, tinggal kita bagaimana caranya membuat segalanya lebih indah ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

—**FIN—**

**Author Note :**

Kyaaa(/.\\) tutup muka. Apaan ini? Aneh banget kan? pppfffttttt~

Mian..mian...kalau jelek, soalnya emang lagi nggak ada ide, jadilah hanya seperti ini yang bisa saya hasilkan. (o.O)

But...meskipun jelek gini seenggaknya berikanlah saya sedikit apresiasi dari bentuk kerja keras saya yang berusaha memberi asupan ff yewook yang sudah jarang ini. Kkkk~


End file.
